greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
New California Republic
The New California Republic (NCR) is a federal constitutional republic founded in New California, comprised of five contiguous states and additional territories and holdings in pre-War regions in Nevada, Arizona, Oregon, and parts of Mexico of Fialer Earth. The Republic dedicates itself to the values of the old world: Democracy, liberty, the rule of law, all in order to make the wasteland a better place. However, its policies resulted in difficulties in recent years. The NCR joined the Alliance of Nations, it was later absorbed into the New Earth Republic following the liberation of their homeworld. History Government The NCR is a democratic federation (or a Federal Republic), modeling itself on the government of pre-War United States. The government is divided into three branches: legislative, executive and judicial. The legislative branch is the Congress, staffed by representatives elected by their states and senators, forming two houses: House of Representatives and the Senate. The Congressmen use a variety of titles: "Councilor," "Counselor," "Councilman," "Representative," and "Senator." In particular, the Hub (in its own obstinate way) prefers to call their representatives "Governors." The executive branch is the Republic council, headed by the President and Vice-President. The President and Vice-President are elected by NCR citizens, with advice from the Congress. Last, the judicial branch comprises courts and judges ruling in accordance with NCR's adapted version of American common law. In theory, this is a sound and well-balanced system, but in practice every state tries to assert its independence and work toward furthering its own agenda. There is a great amount of friction between the states of Hub and Shady Sands, usually related to trade rights and caravan routes, while New Reno remains dominated by various criminal interests. Significant pressure is exerted upon the political and economic direction of the NCR by a variety of private interests: in particular, the brahmin barons whose wealth gives them great influence at the ballot box and whose needs are often placed first by officials seeking support in their political ambitions. With the armed forces, the Gun Runners gain special dispensation and influence as they are the primary contributor to NCR's weapon arsenal. Elsewhere, monopolies like the Crimson Caravan and similar trading families dominate the trade routes and use their wealth to gain influence with the NCR government and extort large amounts of money. Smaller competitors who are unable to compete with both the larger competition as well as the high taxes are inevitably muscled out. The president is the biggest factor in deciding the course the Republic should take. For example, under Tandi (who served over ten terms as President; something Caesar mocks as indicative of monarchy rather than democracy), the NCR grew substantially, focusing its efforts upon rebuilding the pre-War infrastructure and restarting technological development. Conversely, while under Aaron Kimball, the NCR has become more imperialistic and expansive, overextending itself on multiple fronts in the process. There is little to no sexism in the NCR (unlike many other factions found on Fialer Earth), most likely due to the community's origins in Vault 15 and Tandi's extended presidency. The republic has also shown little discrimination against ghouls and mutants, though many political analysts argue that this is because NCR has had limited contact with them (the NCR did have little contact with Necropolis or the Master's Army). Some of their Veteran Rangers are ghouls, however, and they accept ghouls into their army. In any event, some politicians use lingering anti-mutant sentiments to boost their popularity among voters. There is a clear separation of church and state within the NCR. In particular, the NCR has resisted any attempts to canonize the Vault Dweller within its city limits (the statue outside the Hall of Congress being the only exception). Both Aradesh and Tandi found that politics and religion don't mix, a realization that was cemented when they gained more exposure to the people of the Hub and received visits from a few well-spoken members of the Followers of the Apocalypse. As long as there is no interaction between church and government, the NCR (past and present) allows any non-radical religious groups within their borders. Accordingly, the NCR are very tolerant of religion as long as its various assemblies don't participate in human sacrifice or indulge in dipping people into vats of Forced Evolutionary Virus, such as the Legion and the Master's Army. Society The majority of the NCR populace is made up of farmers, travelling merchants and poor settlers seeking protection from the dangers of the ruins of Fialer Earth - a luxury usually only available to the rich and powerful. In exchange for their protection, the NCR classes them as a 'citizen' and collects taxes from them which is mostly used on the military to arm, train, and supply their troops. Citizenship can be given to entire settlements and put under NCR jurisdiction if requested, however this practice is controversial in the Mojave due to rumors of the NCR supposedly bullying weaker settlements and incorporating them against their will. The NCR enforces strict rules upon their citizens and in their cities: crimes across the Mojave are typically punished by death. Openly carrying arms, prostitution, gambling, and slavery are not permitted within NCR city limits. Persons found under the influence of alcohol or drugs will be arrested. Despite government playing a large part in the daily lives of citizen, the NCR is not authoritarian and is generally liberal towards people who commit minor crimes. Policing (both civilian and military) in the fringes of NCR territory and outside of it is usually of poor quality however - this is evident as off-duty NCR troopers that seek entertainment on The Strip can be witnessed drunk and hint to have been gambling or using prostitutes. A notable trait of the New California Republic, often to the annoyance of its citizens, is the government's tendency to be overly bureaucratic and giving power to those of an important background rather than by ability. As a lot of the power is invested in particular individuals in the cities back west, citizens at the frontier regions often feel like they are not listened to and are forgotten about. Culture Category:Allies Category:Factions Category:Republics